Tampon
by GorgeousPotato
Summary: Kurt finds something in the bathroom and decides to show Todd. Kurt/Todd, Friendship or Yaoi, if you squint rated M, just in case Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or the characters involved. \only thing i own is the plot line, though others mightve done the same type of story too
1. The Tampon

**Tampons**

The sun was shining outside the Xavier institution for Gifted Youngster. People were playing, acting like the children they were and would probably never be again.  
This also included the Brotherhood, who were joining in on the fun to annoy the x-men, not having anything to do with Lance seeing Kitty.  
Though everyone was outside playing, two members of either team could be heard in the mansion, poofing and slimy noises could be heard from where the two members fought.  
Bodies of blue and pale green fell down the stairs in a tumble, fighting a small battle to achieve victory.  
"Todd, I told you, vou can't vust come into Kitty's voom without her permission." Growled the blue fury mutant, his yellow eyes glaring down at the boy under him.  
"Yo, Fuzzy, didn't mean to use her window, was only tryin' to get into the house away from peeps, ya know?" Replied Todd, or Toad as his own set of pale yellow eyes stared up at the fuzzy person on top of him, "Anyways, why're ya here? Why not hang with the x-gee-, uh, x-men."  
"Cause, I've veen looking for you!" Growled Fuzzy, or Kurt, making sure Todd wasn't getting out of his grip.  
"Yo man, why are ya looking for me?" Asked Todd, stoping his struggling to stare at Kurt.  
"Vause, I vound something in the bathvoom and I von't know what it is!" Stuttered Kurt, his German accent jumbling up his English.  
"What is it, Fuzzy?" Groaned Todd, leaning off the floor as Kurt hoisted him up.  
Grabbing Todd's hand, Kurt led them both into the upstairs bathroom.  
"Yo, dawg, why're we in 'ere?" Asked Todd, removing his hand from Kurt's.  
"What are vhese?" Asked, Kurt, showing Todd a container containing weird white things with strings attached to them from the cupboard.  
"Uh, I don't know dude, I've seen them once, but that was when Wanda had them, and I didn't feel the need to meet a wall again, ya know." Shrugged Todd, shaking his head.  
"Ah, we should ask Wanda then!" Smiled Kurt, as he grabbed Kurt again ignoring his shouts of disagreement.  
Todd knew what would happen if they talked to Wanda about any of her 'womanly things', this knowledge came from meeting the wall to many times to remember.  
Though knowing this, for some reason he let Kurt drag him along, not caring if it looked weird to people as they walked out of the mansion.  
Turning around in circles, they finally found Wanda, who was standing with her arms crossed, not enjoying anything.  
"Hello, Um, Vanda, ve vould like to ask you a question about these." Stated Kurt, showing Wanda the items in his hand.  
"Where did you get those? Why did you bring them out here in the open." Shouted Wanda, slapping Kurt in the face as she screeched and ran away from the two before her powers went crazy.  
"Wonder vhat her problem was." Shrugged Kurt, holding his red cheek.  
"Yo, how 'bout we ask that captain of yours, Scott? See if he could been us some answers, yo." Laughed Todd, which stopped rather quickly as he was pulled away by Kurt, again.

Scott sat down on the grass outside the mansion, watching his younger team mates play as if it was their last day ever. He almost smiled, until he saw Kurt and Todd running towards him holding a container. Which, as they got closer, he notices were oddly similar to tampons.  
Wincing, Scott prepared himself for the conversation, only to be stopped in his thought pattern by the professor.  
'Scott, don't worry, just send them to me, I'll uh, take care of it.'  
'Sure.' Scott replied, mentally sending millions of thank you's to his leader.  
AS the boys came up to him, Scott put a hand up before they could ask anything, and told them that if they wanted to know anything, that it was best to ask the professor to avoid anything like Wanda's reaction again.

Professor Xavier was a calm man, who held himself rather well.  
But when a student wanted to know about female things, he'd rather them ask him instead of the asking females, who tend to injure others when asked that question.  
So, when he beard through the grape vine, Aka Wanda's mind, that Kurt and Todd wanted to know about tampons, he couldn't help but chuckle at the two awkward enemies.  
"Kurt, Todd, I would like to tell you that these are called Tampons, females use them during their 'time of the month' to stop certain liquids from getting on their underwear."  
The looks he received as he told this information to the boys were priceless. Todd's face had contorted in terror wondering how girls could use them and do that with them, while Kurt just stared with wide eyes and a greening fur, which was surprising to say the least.  
Jumping up, Todd hoped out of the room while Kurt teleported, both wishing that they never asked the fatal question about tampons.  
Smiling, Xavier hoped that there would be no more tampon hassles. Boy, was he wrong.


	2. The Prank

**Tampon**

"Think this is a good idea, Todd?" Asked Kurt, looking down the hallway, making sure no one saw what they were doing..  
"Yo, dude, I'm sure. Just keep a look out." Chuckled Todd, holding a tampon and a bottle of tomato sauce.  
"Sure it'll even work?" Sighed Kurt, raising a fuzzy eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I'm sure fuzzy." Todd replied, carefully applying to sauce to the tampon, making it look like it was just used.  
Todd carefully place the bloody tampon on the floor near the bathroom, making sure it would be noticed.  
He then proceeded to do this with every female's room, with Kurt's help, placing them under or on top of their pillows. Though in some rooms, Todd hung them from the door, so if the door opens, it'll fall on the awaiting person below.  
Smiling at one another, Kurt and Todd ran from the scene of the crime and went outside to see how long it'll take for a reaction to occur.  
They didn't have to wait that long, because in a couple of minutes, a scream sounded from the mansion, as Rogue and Kitty both ran out of the house, both holding an tampon with tomato sauce. Though, Kitty had some red stuff on the side of her face.  
"Who played this sick joke, huh? This is not funny." Screamed Rogue, throwing the tampon on the floor. Trying to calm down, she brushed her white fringe behind her ear.  
Immediately, a angry Wanda turned towards the two boys.  
"What kind of joke is that!?" Screamed Wanda, glaring daggers at the boy.  
"Wanda, Rogue it was only a prank…We just found out vhat they were and thought we'd try it out." Stuttered Kurt, concentrating on keeping his accent in check.  
"Yeah, yo and don't worry, man, it was only tomato sauce." Shrugged Todd, pulling out the sauce bottle from his jumper.  
Suddenly, the members of the institution and the Brotherhood started laughing as Rogue, Kitty and Wanda both ran towards the two mutants, causing them to run away in circles.  
Slowly, all the members were laughing, even Rogue, Kitty and Wanda.  
Still being chased, Kurt and Todd started laughing too, having to stop running to not choke.  
Dropping to the floor, the mutants both rolled around, clutching their stomachs trying to keep the laughter down.  
Chuckling, Kitty turned to Rogue.  
"Maybe, they'll tolerate each other more."  
"Never." Came two voices, who then proceeded to tackle one another to the ground.


End file.
